Heart of Gold (golden freddy x reader)
by EdgyBabyface
Summary: After joining the new pizzaria as a night guard, you discover that the "animatronics" are actual human beings. You develop feelings for the one who saved you from certian death on night two. You consider telling him, but is it really that good of an idea? Watch the love story between Goldie and our lovely reader unfold. (NOTE:WILL MAKE PART TWO WHEN FINISED IF YOU ASK OF ME)
1. Chapter 1

I sat at the desk at midnight. "Man, this is the shittiest office I've ever had," I scoffed. As crappy as this office was, I'm not one to turn down a dare. I plugged my headphones into my phone, grabbed my notebook, and let my creativity flow by making a haiku.

 _First night on the job_

 _Newly opened, loved by all_

 _Sounds pretty easy_

After I was done with that I checked the cameras. "Okay, let's do this! Okay… Show Stage… Freddy? Check. Chica's there. Bonnie is gone. Okay! Wait… BONNIE IS GONE!? OH DEAR MOTHER OF HOLY CHEESE AND CRACKERS WITH A SIDE OF FRIES!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I quickly put the monitor down and turned on the left door light, only to find a human boy staring back at me. The boy had purple hair, purple eyes, a pinstripe vest (also purple), black pants, a white apron, and the biggest grin I had ever seen.

"Holy-," I said before he cut me off to finish my sentence. "Bedsheets! Watch your mouth for Christ's sake! This is a family pizzeria, y'know," He said while changing his smile to a frown, "Bitch, fuck, ass, your mom's a whore, pussy" I listed out bad words, slipped in an insult, and watched him become more and more agitated with every syllable. "I'm going to tell everyone about what you did!" he threatened. That very second, my phone went off and I checked it. My six a.m. bell! "I'M FREE!" I happily shouted. I gathered my things, blew a raspberry at the boy, and rushed out the door to my car. Freedom!


	2. night 2

NIGHT 2!

Be the person you want them to see. Be the person that they want to see. Follow these instructions. If you don't? YOU DIE.

Those instructions were written by me. Last night I was so shocked by the experience that I almost jumped out the window in my seventh-floor apartment. When I walked cautiously into my office, instead of seeing an empty desk chair there was a boy that looked at least a year older than me. His blood-red hair swept casually over his tanned forehead and his bright, yellow eyes pierced my soul. He smirked and bared sharp fangs.

The boy suddenly stood up from the squeaky desk chair and his aura turned sour. He leaped forward and opened his mouth to bite my frontal lobe. I, obviously shocked, screamed at the top of my lungs and started rambling out curses at the speed of light. "FUCKSHITASSBITCHMOTHERFUCKINJACKASSTRYINTABITEMAHBRAINIFANYBODYSTHERECOMESAVEMEHYAHBITCHYDUMBASS!" (That's actually 2 sentences with some mumbo jumbo fyi) Just then a golden blur passed my eyes and blocked the vicious boy's attack. "Woah, I didn't actually…" The blur came into focus. It transformed into a blond-haired boy with pure skin and very dark brown eyes. His hair was in soft, short waves and his pale face was splashed with freckles in all sorts of places. He was wearing a white undershirt with long sleeves and a sleeveless yellow tailcoat vest. His dark gray dress pants were slightly tucked into black boots. He wore a blue bowtie and a small blue top hat that sat stiffly on top of his head.

"What? You didn't actually think anybody would save you from certain death?" he questioned. I nodded thoroughly. "Well you were pretty wrong there, weren't you?" he joked. Just then, there was a banging coming from the kitchen. "Chica…" he said under his breath. "Huh?" I said, lost in my own thoughts. Then I realized. "C'mon, we have to hurry!" I begged. He grabbed my wrists, kissed my cheek and said, "stay here (Y/N), please. I'll be back soon, OK?" I started to cry. I didn't want to die here in this dirty office. "N-no! I don't wanna die!" I stuttered nervously. "Well too bad. I'll be back soon, I promise!" He let go of my wrists and ran down the hall, leaving me behind in my office.


End file.
